The present invention relates to a self-wringing mop and, more particularly, to a self-wringing mop having a mopping member with a specially configured end portion to facilitate alignment of mop strands for the mopping member during a wringing operation.
Conventional self-wringing mops are typically provided with mop strands having lower ends connected to a bottom or base of a shaft or handle, and opposing ends connected to a tubular member that may be rotatably slid along the handle to move the mop strands between a wringing position and a use position. The mop strands may be wrung dry by extending the length of the mop strands and twisting the tubular member, and the upper ends of the mop strands, about the handle.
One problem associated with prior art self-wringing mops arises from misalignment of the strands as they are moved from a use or mopping position to the wringing position. During a mopping operation, the mop strands often become bunched or tangled as a result of movement of the bottom of the mop handle, and associated mop connection location, relative to the loops of strands engaged with a floor surface. When the sleeve holding the upper end of the mop strands is subsequently drawn upwardly to wring the strands, the bunched or tangled strands will interfere with the bottom of the mop handle resulting in a nonuniform distribution of the strands along the handle during the wringing operation. Such a nonuniform distribution of strands may result in incomplete wringing of the strands and a resultant reduction in the efficiency of the mop.
Prior art solutions to address the problem of bunching and tangling mop strands include providing ties wrapped around adjacent mop strands at predetermined intervals to maintain proper alignment between the strands. However, providing ties between the strands requires additional assembly steps, and further does not necessarily ensure that the bottom portion of the mop handle will not pass through and become entangled in untied areas of the strands.